


Shrinking Her Head

by Alais Kingsleigh (philosopherpikachu)



Series: Shrinking Her Head [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Freeform, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, F/M, Obsession, Psychological Evaluation, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, shrink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosopherpikachu/pseuds/Alais%20Kingsleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye doesn't talk much about Coulson, does she? A trip to a psychiatrist for a psych evaluation says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrinking Her Head

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are owned by their respective companies. If you think about it, writing fan fiction promotes these said characters in one way or another and as such we're all doing some sort of free advertising here.
> 
> A/N: Just something silly I've thought of to relieve some stress on my part.

Shrinking Her Head

"Psych evaluations are perfunctory at best..." Agent Coulson told Skye before this particular meeting. Despite that assurance, it didn't help that she still felt nervous about going to a psychiatrist's office. After all, this is her first time to be in a psychiatrist's office. "Skye, please come in." The shrink's assistant called her.

One of the test Skye had to do was one they called the inkblot test. "What do you see?" The doctor asked her. "Looks like one of A.C.'s collectibles." Skye answered. "A.C.?" The doctor asked confusedly. "My senior agent? The team leader? Our boss?" Skye answered back. "Oh, you mean, Agent Coulson." The man replied, jotting something on his notepad. He then flashed another image. "What about this?" He asked. "Looks like the decal on Lola's hood." Skye answered. "Who's Lola?" The doctor asked. "A.C.'s uber flashy and expensive collectible car. It's a red sporty convertible." Skye replied in such a tone that hinted he was an idiot for not knowing this. He sighed. He was used to worse treatments, especially by field agents who feels this is a waste of their time. "How about this?" The doctor flashed yet another image. "One of those old clocks A.C. collects..." Skye answered again. The rest of the test continued more or less with similar references towards a topic (rather a person) that Skye seems to have an obsession towards.

Later on during the interview part of her psych evaluation

"What do you think about your senior agent? He seemed to be a topic that came up often during these exams." The doctor asked. "No, he didn't come up at all." Skye answered almost defensively. The man sighed at the girl's obvious denial. "So, what do you think of him?" He asked. "He doesn't seem to be one for showing much emotions but his eyes can't hide it, if you look at him closely. The second day, after I first met him, he literally took me on a ride on a flying car. Did I mention that?" Skye asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes, you did." He replied. "About a million times." He thought to himself. "Anyway, he's really kind. A very forgiving and very very helpful person. He gives people second chances. Even if they don't seem to deserve it. He sees good in people, even when others won't see it. He looks like he's been poured into those suits and it makes him look very cute when he smiles." Skye rambled on as the doctor took notes.

After the session.

"So how did the psych evaluation go?" Jemma Simmons asked Skye casually. "I can't believe that guy said I seem to be obsessed with Coulson. I barely talk about him, right?" Skye answered. Jemma wanted to roll her eyes. "Of course you don't." She answered consolingly. "Just once or twice on every conversation we've had." She thought to herself but patted Skye's back nevertheless.


End file.
